1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser centering tool for surface areas. More specifically, the invention relates to a tool to find the centerline of surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike normal light, laser light is directional and has a very tight, strong, and concentrated beam. As a result, laser lights have been utilized in numerous tools, particularly in construction and household tools.
One popular application is utilizing the laser as an alternative to the traditional metal tape measures. Laser tape measures are used by contractors, architects, flooring professionals, and homeowners to calculate the lengths, widths, and heights of an area. A laser tape measure is used in a similar manner as a traditional metal tape measure. To use a laser tape measure, a user places the device at one end of the area to be measured, and aims the device at an object at the other end of the area. The object may be a wall, pole, or any other target that will allow the beam to reflect off of it. Often times a laser tape measure calculates the distance of an area by either the phase-shift method or time-of-flight method. Using the phase-shift method, the laser tape measure compares the beam reflections that it sends. Using the time-of-flight method, the laser tape measuring device calculates the amount of time it takes for an optical pulse to reflect back to the device.
Another popular use of the laser is the laser leveling devices. One type of laser leveling device is the dot laser. A dot laser level is an inexpensive tool that projects a point or dot which can be leveled using a spirit or bubble level.
A more expensive and versatile laser leveling device is the line laser. Line laser leveling devices are often used by homeowners to hang a series of framed pictures, mirrors, or other decorations on a wall. The line laser leveling device projects a perfectly straight beam horizontally or vertically across a surface. The line laser leveling device is placed parallel to the surface, such as a wall, and may be either mounted directly onto the surface or placed on a tripod. To ensure the projected beam is leveled, the line laser leveling device often includes a spirit or bubble level. The line laser leveling device is typically designed for indoor use, and has a limited distance that the beam may be projected across.
A third type of laser leveling device is the rotary laser, which is often used by contractors to lay pipes, foundation, or grade roads. A rotary laser leveling device is rotated 360 degrees while projecting a dot to create a horizontal plane. Unlike the line laser leveling device, rotary lasers are more expensive and may project a beam over a longer distance. The rotary laser leveling devices are often leveled using a spirit or bubble level.
Because current household and contractor tools that utilize lasers do not allow for the user to easily find the center of a surface, there is a need for a device that utilizes lasers in a centering tool. Such laser centering tool may be used for assisting a homeowner hang picture frames in equal distances to each other or assembling a door knob onto a kitchen cabinet.